Noticia de última
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Romance] - Karin y Chad llevan poco más de un año de relación cuando ella se entera de cierta noticia que le pondrá los pelos de punta. Isshin e Ichigo miraron con recelo a su yerno y cuñado. "Supongo que ambos llevan la culpa..." - ChadxKarin.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a Shi-P-Dream, seguidora de ésta pareja y de mis fics en sí. Espero que no te lleves una fea decepción XD**

**Noticia de última.**

Ese día sería extraño, o algo potente pasaría. Fueron los pensamientos de las hermanas Kurosaki al levantar, o lo fueron de ambas cuando Yuzu se lo comentó a su hermana y entonces, ésta última, se dijo mentalmente que era muy probable terminar en un día bastante único.

Cuando notó que ya habían pasado unos días sin noticias, no quiso ser paranoica y lo dejó pasar. Cuando notó que se cumplieron casi dos meses, comenzó a asustarse un poquitín. Yuzu la observaba seguido durante las comidas, en silencio, y varias veces, camino a la escuela, se callaba y miraba con intriga, como queriendo preguntar algo pero no encontrando el coraje. Era de esperarse que fuera la primera en sospechar.

Estaban en el último año de instituto, con diecisiete años cumplidos, a mitad del año escolar, y las oportunidades para saber qué seguir estudiando se hacían presentes con más frecuencia. Varias de sus compañeras en el equipo de futbol, que logró formar luego muchos desastres, fueron recibiendo ideas para seguir como profesoras de educación física, y en el caso de una de las mejores, incluso para ser entrenadora.

Alguna que otra aceptó la idea, y la gran mayoría se negó, alegando que sólo era un pasatiempo y seguirían otras cosas. Ella recibió la idea del profesorado, y como su compañera, que a su lado eran de las mejores, negó la media beca para ser entrenadora, supo que alguien vendría a su casa en cualquier momento con el ofrecimiento.

En la escuela, durante toda la mañana se notó incómoda y renegada, perseguida por sus pensamientos. Una vez llegó la salida, caminaron lentamente, sin apuros, a su casa. Yuzu buscaba la mejor forma de decirle su sospecha, y ella no quería llegar, con tal de no ver el resultado de la prueba hecha en la mañana.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste a Sado-kun? —Indagó entonces la castaña. La de cabellos negros suspiró, y tragó secamente saliva.

—No —respondió, corriendo la mirada hacia un lado. En verdad nunca pensó que se encontraría pensando en esas cosas tan joven.

—¿Ya es seguro? —Volvió a preguntar. Intentaba ser comprensiva, aunque le pareciese extraño aquello también, se notaba más a ella terminando en aquel estado a temprana edad. Por más que Jinta sea despistado y tenga todos los prospectos a meter la pata, no habían llegado a tal situación.

—No —volvió a negar. Se veía neutral, como si al final le diera igual. Pero dentro suyo, una parte corría de un lado a otro o se tiraba a un rincón con aura tenebrosa alrededor. Estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría, también cómo se lo diría a su novio, que posiblemente sea la persona más comprensiva, por más que después su padre y hermano lo acribillen.

Yuzu la tomó del brazo, en señal de aliento, y se mostraba con el entrecejo fruncido por la determinación. Sonrió por eso, siempre supo que ella sería caería a su lado. Y una vez en casa, por poco y casi le da un ataque cardíaco al encontrarse al Yasutora en su sala, bebiendo té en compañía de Ichigo, Rukia e Isshin. Pronto su hermana corrió tras su sobrina, que le huyó enseguida.

—¡Bienvenidas, hijas mías! —Extendió los brazos al aire Isshin, levantando la voz, a la par que los demás asentían en mismo gesto. El patriarca acababa de dar la expresiva bienvenida por todos.

Elevó una mano por instinto, y fue Yuzu quien saludo animada una vez la pequeña Raye terminó en sus brazos, notando que la de cabello negro estaba demasiado tomada por el shock en ese momento. Pudo soportarlo todos los días anteriores con la duda, pero en ese momento, que más lo confirmaba en vez de negar, y con su novio en frente, mostrando esa sonrisa de siempre, necesitó aire.

—Enseguida vuelvo —y huyó a su cuarto. El encierro tampoco venía mal.

Chad la observó irse, y guardó silencio por el momento. Pudo ir tras ella y preguntar lo que ocurría, la notó incómoda e incluso con algo de nervios. Algo andaba mal o la tenía preocupada. Mas no quiso meterse, quizá algún otro miembro de la familia deseaba ir con ella, y por más se ser novio, no tenía prioridad ante eso.

Karin se quitó el uniforme escolar, sólo segundos más tarde se encontró con ropa más cómoda y se dirigió al cajón del escritorio. Estando a punto de abrirlo, su gemela se hizo presente, con una mueca de preocupación, cerrando la puerta y mirándola con cierto reproche.

—Karin, debes tener calma —aconsejó, se delataría rápido si volvía a hacer aquella desaparición. Observó las manos de su gemela sobre el escritorio y la miró intrigada—. ¿Buscabas algo?

Asintió, y terminó de abrir el cajón para sacar una caja de allí. A Yuzu se le encresparon los cabellos y sintió las mejillas arder una vez notó lo que era, pero retomó la compostura al ver que la morena se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento, sacando lo que estaba dentro y, como acto seguido, golpeaba su frente.

Se sentó a su lado, y comprendió enseguida lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, no podían quedarse allí. Un golpeteo en la puerta les sacó del intento de tranquilidad, y en cuanto la castaña abrió, se sorprendió de ver a su cuñado allí.

—Sado-kun… Karin-chan… —pero él la detuvo antes que continuara.

—Las llaman, y necesito hablar con ella —alegó. La muchacha asintió y se despidió de su hermana por ese momento, dejándolos solos.

Las manos de la chica de cabellos negros comenzaron a sudar, se inquietó cuando él tomó asiento a su lado y le dio una mirada con sus ojos pardos, los nervios en parte se calmaron, pero continuaba incómoda y sintiéndolos. Cuántas veces había estado a su lado de esa forma sin sentir nada, y cómo la circunstancia la llevaban a encontrarse así.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —se dio por preguntar finalmente, no bastó mucho indagatorio para saber que no era la misma Karin de todos los días.

—Hay algo… —murmuró, tartamudeando, un bloque de tensión los cubrió a los dos. Él también sospechaba.

Llevaban un año de relación, la confianza era mucha, pues el Yasutora era alguien en quien se podía confiar mucho, y ella lo había sabido muy bien con el transcurso de algunos meses saliendo. Una vez anunciada su relación, bien su padre lloriqueó en el poster de su madre, e Ichigo recibió una tunda de parte de Rukia al amenazar a Chad sobre cuidar bien a su hermana o la pasaría mal.

La Kuchiki había alegado con firmeza que no había mejor pretendiente que alguien que él conociera lo suficiente. El moreno era un buen chico, y lo aceptaron a fin de cuentas, que no fueron muchas. Finalmente, fue Jinta quien recibió más dolores de cabeza que el mismo Sado a la hora de comenzar a salir con una de las gemelas.

Karin no podía esperar más de lo esperó. Una relación tranquila, pacífica que le traía un muy buen momento a la hora de tener con quién descargarse y ser escuchada, aunque algunas veces tuviera algunos berrinches, gracias a los que Chad reía con el disimulo que ella había aprendido a detectar, por lo que se enrabiaba más o se contagiaba de una risa más prolongada.

Era divertido incluso a la hora de pasar un rato, jugando a juegos de mesa que terminaban en muchas charlas de cualquier cosa, los momentos en que fue a su apartamento y él tocó la guitarra para entretenerla. O aquella vez que preguntó si tenía cosquillas, luego de intentar hacer en las zonas obvias, él rió un par de veces hasta dedicarle una mirada, con una expresión que enseguida entendió que era de venganza, y supo que estaba en problemas.

Sintió una de las manos del muchacho sobre la suya, y sus miradas se encontraron al segundo. Si se ponía a pensar en aquellos momentos que pasaba con él, varias ocasiones no fueron un simple juego, una canción cualquiera, ni un ataque de cosquillas que hayan terminado en lo que empezaron.

Quizá el rubor cubrió su rostro ante la vergüenza de esos recuerdos, mas no había arrepentimiento. Ella sabía que él nunca le haría daño, la ciega confianza comenzó desde el día en que la salvó, y en verdad la quería, del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Chad pareció leerle la mente, como solía hacer, y luego de hacer una mueca unió sus labios con ternura, para intentar quitar la tensión que su novia había armado.

Nunca esperó terminar en aquella situación, pues cuando conoció a Karin, lo único que pensó fue en que su pie era fuerte por la patada que le dedicó a su cabeza. Era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, y verla como mujer no fue de sus ideas, pero si algo bien sabía, era que las ideas cambiaban. Y la niña chillona era ahora una adolescente hermosa, que por más de ser tres años menor y hermana de su amigo, quiso estar con él.

Había confianza, y no podían negarlo, sino ella no hubiera llegado a tanto. La tensión del cuerpo femenino se fue un poco, y al terminar el contacto una nueva sonrisa surcó su rostro al verla ruborizada, quizá sin tensión, pero igualmente nerviosa.

—Hay algo… —volvió a balbucear, esta vez sin tartamudeos. Lo diría sin más preámbulos, primero al muchacho, luego a su familia, que por suerte estaba abajo esperando.

**..**

En el mismo momento que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Yuzu dejaba la tetera sobre la mesa, luego de servir, y todos giraban a ver bajar a la pareja. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y en silencio bebieron el té. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Isshin no pudo más y tiró el habla.

—¡Hija mía, llegó una notificación diciendo que capacitas para entrenadora de futbol! —Se levantó abruptamente, haciendo temblar la mesa, ganándose malas miradas de sus otros dos hijos, completamente animado—. ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada a tu querido padre? —Comenzó a dramatizar.

Fue ese acto el que la trajo de nuevo a su personalidad normal, pero con Chad, recién enterado del descubrimiento y con gotas de sudor comenzando a resbalar por su frente, sentado a su lado, prefería mantener una compostura adulta—. Voy a rechazar —confesó. Y a todos les pareció de lo más natural, continuando con su merienda.

—Supongo que tendrás otra idea —alegó Ichigo, pasando a Raye de sus piernas a los brazos de Rukia, había caído dormida y lo mejor era que ella la recueste—. ¿Verdad?

Asintió enseguida, al natural, ante la mirada inquisidora que le enviaba su hermana—. Seré profesora de Educación Física —y nuevamente todo pareció normal, hasta que una nueva pregunta surgió de parte de su padre.

—Falta poco para que termines el instituto, ¿ah? —sollozó—. ¡Mis niñas también crecen rápido! —Sorbió por la nariz, con los ojos acuosos y pose dramática—. En prácticamente medio año estarán en la universidad o estudiando sus carreras…

—Me tomaré un año más antes de comenzar a estudiar, viejo —y ese comentario sí, atrajo la atención de todos, e intensificó el agarre sobre su mano de parte del moreno. Sin embargo, con todas las miradas sobre ella, inclusive la de sus hermanos y cuñada, que apenas regresaba, ella se mostró completamente tranquila.

—¿Por qué? —Curioseó cual niño el patriarca.

La mano de Karin fue má presionada por la de su novio, a la vez que tragaba saliva con ayuda del té, y seguido dejaba la taza sobre la mesa—. Estoy embarazada.

Silencio~

Uno con bastante shock.

Ichigo miró a su hermana, y elevó la mirada a su cuñado, así unas cuantas veces. Isshin se convirtió en piedra, una piedra con cataratas en los ojos. Yuzu miraba con cierto temor las siguientes reacciones posibles, y Rukia se preparaba para detener a su marido en caso de posible atentado contra Sado.

El ahora reconocido futuro padre tragó saliva, y Karin vio venir lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Una brisa pasó por la roca, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, de los escombros salió Isshin, alterado y especialmente dramático en dirección al poster de su mujer—. ¡Masaki, seremos abuelos otra vez! ¡Nuestra primera hija también metió la pata!

Los brazos de Rukia formaron un broche bien apretado en los del pelinaranja en cuanto éste se puso en pie y amenazó con tirarse encima de su cuñado. Yuzu entraba en desesperación, sin saber a quién calmar primero. Karin se puso en pie, junto al Yasutora, y cuando menos quiso acordar, el gigante tenía a su mejor amigo intentando ahorcarlo y al padre de su novia señalándolo acusador.

El griterío siguiente, entre los que se sumaban los de Rukia, intentando frenar a Ichigo, y los de Yuzu en busca de calmar todo, encontró el método de cura al ataque de sobreprotección. Tomó la tetera de sobre la mesa y arrojó el contenido sobre los tres varones de la sala.

—¡Basta! ¡No fue su culpa! —Bramó, molesta, y después dio una mirada al que estaba siendo atacado—. Lo lamento Chad, tú no eras —se disculpó, al verse el mexicano afectado por el tranquilizador.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a mi hermana?!

Fue el primer comentario que surgió, ya todos secos y sentados en el living. Rukia codeó con fuerza en las costillas del de cabellos naranja, frunciendo el cejo para que retomara la compostura. Suspiró y pareció calmarse, a la par que Isshin se aferraba al brazo de su hija mayor y miraba con recelo a su yerno.

—¿Es en serio, Karin-chan? —Indagó Rukia, para apaciguar los humos e intentar razonar con más civilización.

En ese momento, en el que asintió, la aludida tuvo ganas de reír. Chad estaba entre su padre y hermano, ella junto a Isshin, pues éste se había negado a dejarla cerca de su novio por el momento, y Rukia junto a Ichigo también, deteniéndolo de un posible atentado. Tampoco era tan malo, si se ponía a pensar.

Ahora que todos estaban enterados, el gigante moreno fue presionado por ambos Kurosaki, y recibía miradas cargadas de indagatoria por parte de su hermano. Bien, Isshin sólo sentía resentimiento por ver a una de sus pequeñas hijas, tan joven, y con aquel problema, que si lo pensaba bien, no le parecía tanto problema.

—¡Masaki! —Se levantó y corrió, pegándose a la pared donde se encontraba el poster, otra vez—. ¡Seremos abuelos otra vez! —Le reiteró, esta vez sin más. La Kuchiki sonrió, pues sabía que aquella vez el patriarca lloriqueaba de felicidad, se puso en pie cuando vio a una desaparecida Yuzu traer a su sobrina en brazos, que pidió bajarse para ir tras su abuelo llorón—. ¡Tendrás compañía, pequeña! —dijo éste, tomándola en brazos para hacerla girar por el aire.

Pronto las mujeres, e Isshin, se fueron a la cocina, y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala de estar, con un futuro papá y un futuro tío sobreprotector, extrañamente no resentido. Porque no sentía estar resentido, en efecto, se encontraba en un dilema interno por el hecho de sentirse a gusto con lo ocurrido, o quizá era un sentimiento de tranquilidad por ser Chad quien cuidaría de su hermana y no un patán que no conociera.

—Ichigo —llamó, y antes de seguir hablando, fue interrumpido.

—No quiero más explicaciones. Supongo que los dos llevan culpa —se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir, y es que su cuñado y amigo no ayudaba tanto tampoco.

Él agradecía que no hayan querido sacarlo a patadas, pero supuso que la familia no era de aquel modo, por lo menos no lo creían prospecto a mal candidato como para aquello, y también estaba que Karin no se dejaría pisotear tampoco. Conocían su forma de ser, y así como supieron aceptar su relación, aceptarían lo que llegaría en algunos meses, que si se ponía a pensar, ignoraba cuántos.

Un puño bien dado en su brazo, que por más de no haberle dolido, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sintió pronto. Al mirar a su lado, Ichigo se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la cocina. A la par que Karin salía y le dedicaba una sonrisa. No habían salido tan mal las cosas al final.

—Ya debo irme —anunció, y ella asintió. Por un lado era lo mejor, también. Se acercó hasta él y le tomó de la mano, dispuesta a acompañarlo hasta afuera. Allí se despidieron, luego de acordar tomar un lugar en la clínica y saber en cuánto vendría. Era lo que menos les molestaba, lo preocupante había pasado, y el día fue ciertamente caótico.

—Lamento el alboroto —dijo ella, y nuevamente la mano del moreno aprisionaba más la suya.

—Está bien, fue calmo —la tranquilizó—. Esperaba más golpes.

Karin rió por la acotación, y suspiró, cayendo en cuenta, apenas, que en verdad estaba embarazada. Se convirtió repentinamente en una sensación extraña, de la cual surgió un levísimo temor, opacado por la calidez que el contacto entre sus manos provocaba. Era bueno tenerlo, y sería bueno tener su compañía. Como siempre pensó, prefería alguien como él a una persona con personalidad similar a la misma.

Las manos del muchacho fueron a sus hombros, y recibió sus labios con gusto y naturalidad de siempre. Fue corto, para su repentino disgusto. Pero era despedida, no se podía quejar. Soltó su mano y se alejó, a la par que ella regresaba a su morada. Se recargó en la puerta una vez estuvo cerrada, y miró su vientre con buena curiosidad.

—Sí, si hay algo allí —Isshin se hizo presente, en el umbral de la cocina—. Por si es lo que dudas.

Esa noche, todos durmieron tranquilos, y en efecto, no había sido un día normal. Karin durmió con la tranquilidad de que su novio había salido ileso, y que la noticia tampoco tomó a todos tan mal.

Rukia se fue a dormir con la idea de ser tía, y vaya que le sentaba bien, pues por parte de su hermano no podía esperar mucho.

Isshin no durmió, y por la noche sacó una caja con fotos para llorar como adolescente nostálgica, entre feliz y aterrado porque su niña sea madre.

Ichigo no durmió, y fue a hablar seriamente con uno de sus mejores amigos…

Yuzu…

Yuzu durmió con un mal presentimiento con respecto a las acciones de su hermano.

**FIN.**

**..**

**Espero que les haya gustado XD **

**Espero que te haya gustado, P-san… ;D**

**¡Dejen sus reviews! :D**

**Cuídense. **


End file.
